Hot Spot
by drarryfan1
Summary: When Shuchi and Hiro play a game neither have heard of, what happens? And what will Yuki think? A silly series of one-shots.
1. Hot Spot

A/N: You know the drill- I don't own it, mkay? Now on to the good part!

The Hot Spot

**The Hot Spot **

(A comedy/romance)

By Drarryfan1

It was a hot, sweaty, tangled mass of limbs, and frankly Hiro had no idea how he had gotten involved in such a thing. That was until he heard a voice screaming,

"What the HELL are YOU and MY SHU doing on the floor in the BEDROOM? I leave to get groceries and come back to this?"

The movement beneath, around, and beside Hiro paused, let out a squeak of surprise and then,

"YUUUUKI!" Before he knew it, Hiro was on the floor, and Yuki was encased in a hyperactive, pink-haired mass.

"Shuichi, what were you and Hiro DOING?" Yuki nearly shouted. "And without shirts on to top it off! Or should I mention that all of this is in the BEDROOM again!' Yuki glared down at the pink mass that was clinging to him, and rubbed his temples.

Shuichi stuttered, a blush as pink as his strawberry hair forming on his face.'Y-y-uki, I can explain-I'

"Well, you better have a DAMNED good explanation because if this is what it looks like-"

'It's not Yuki really! You see it all started like this…'

FLASHBACK  
-

Shuichi had just gotten home after a long day of working on his new song called "Floating and Falling" when he realized thatt here was a package on the front walk of Yuki's apartment. (Yuki stilled refused to call it _their_ apartment. He claimed that he alone paid for it, so it was _his_.)

'It must be that fun-looking American game that Ryuuichi-sama said that he got for me,' thought Shu. "I'll call Hiro and try it out. Not like he has anything better to do anyway," Shuichi joked to himself.

Once Hiro got there Shu opened the game box. Inside the multi-colored box were a spinner and a mat with a bunch of colored dots.

'Shu, you have to have at least three players to play this game' insisted Hiro. Nonsense Hiro," said Shu. "Shuichi! It says it right on the box for..." Hiro paused. "Damn.2-4 players. But who's going to spin the spinner"""You just need to keep one hand free to spin the spinner!" announced Shu proudly.

"Shuichi… I don't think that will work very well," said Hiro, voicing his uncertainty.

"Sure it will, Hiro… Just ignore one hand or something… Please?" Shuichi whined.

"Fine," said Hiro exasperatedly, "what's the worst that could happen?"

At first it went okay, as things normally do. No tangled limbs, no awkward moments, but then _bad things_ started to happen. After just a few spins, Hiro ended up having to arch over Shuichi. Shuichi had his arms wrapped around Hiro's legs, and Hiro's right arm was bent at a very _painful_angle. Shuichi seemed to be in no pain at all, even with his legs crossed! However, the tangled mass didn't last very long. Hiro went to spin the spinner, and the shaky movement caused the both of them to collapse. At that moment fate decided to intervene, and the door opened. In walked a VERY PISSED Yuki.

BACK TO THE FUTURE  
-

"So you see Yuki, that's all that happened, really!"

Yuki deadpanned, looking at the pink-haired boy like the idiot he the writer spoke."Seriously Shu hasn't ANYONE told you that Twister is the kinkiest dirtiest kids game of all time? I mean they should have just made it a game for foreplay- ugh, kid."Yuki massaged his temples. The movement only made him look more disheveled and pissed than he already was.

"Hiro, can you please get out of here, so I can sort Shuichi out?" Yuki said, his voice rough, with an odd edge that Hiro didn't quite recognize.

Yuki gave Hiro a look. One look was all it took for Hiro to realize that if he didn't get out of there soon, he might have to worry his sanity later. He left the house quicker than a kid running to the ice-cream truck.

Shuichi on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He was practically tackled by Yuki. A kiss was all the warning he got before he was thrown down on the bed with Yuki taking off his pants saying, "Now let me show you what Twister was really invented for."

A/N this idea came into my head at about 12:30 last night… Don't ask I have no idea how it got there either.


	2. Get A Clue!

Hey guys! I'm back! I decided to make this story a bit of a mini-series, but keep it all in one fic. Didn't think that it was long enough to constitute a whole new fic. Anyways, ENJOY!

Yuki was pissed to say the least. He had thought he had found a game that he was guaranteed to beat Shuichi at. It was a game that was 100% logic and deduction- both things that Shuichi definitely lacked. The first game that Shuichi won, Yuki considered sheer beginner's luck. Then came the second game, then the third. Yuki quickly began to suspect Shu of cheating, so he made sure that he chose the cards at the beginning of the round. When that didn't work Yuki assumed that Shuichi was hiding cards up his sleeves, so he made him take his shirt off. But once again, Shu beat him.

Yuki knew that if he didn't act soon, Shuichi would never let him forget his constant losses. He could only imagine Shuichi saying "Oh, yeah! I bet Yuki at his OWN game, Hiro! And not once, but, like, five times!" and "K! You won't believe what happened this weekend!" and lastly "I SWEAR I beat him Mika!" Yuki knew that Mika would, also, go out on a limb to taunt him at his loss. He had to win. Shuichi had already started getting cocky, constantly smirking at Yuki for every move he made. He was at the end of his rope! He had been taking careful notes the whole round. There was no way he could be wrong this time.

"Coronel Mustard, in the Kitchen, with the Candelstick!" Yuki declared. Shuichi looked down at his cards and bit his lip- a nervous habit of his. Maybe he had a chance! However then Shuichi began to chuckle. Just a little chuckle at first, almost so subtle that Yuki didn't catch it. However, then the chuckle evolved into a full-blown snicker. "Got a problem, brat!" Yuki snarled. Shuichi, forever unfazed by his boyfriends occasional lit fuse merely smiled. "It's just…. You are so wrong!" Yuki merely glared at Shuichi. "How about we make a bet on it then Shu? If I'm right you have to clean the house, wash the dishes, and sleep on the couch. For a week." He knew Shuichi would not take the bet. He _despised_ cleaning with every fiber of his being- primarily because he was the one _causing_ all the messes in the first place. And Shu never, ever, slept on the couch, even when Yuki was angry. He would always slink back to Yuki claiming that the couch hurt his back. He would whine and apologize until Yuki could handle it no longer, and then climb back into bed with him.

Yuki was stunned when Shuichi didn't even hesitate before taking the bet. "You're on Yuki. But if _your wrong_ you have to take me on a date, not work for at least 2 night this week….and you have to be bottom. For the whole week." Yuki paused at the terms. He considered backing out of the bet. He had a deadline coming up, and knew that if he didn't get the newest novel handed in to his editor she would probably kill him in his sleep. But the thought of Shu mocking him once more, for his cowardice, was pulling him towards taking the bet. "Fine. Flip the cards."

In an act that Yuki decided was made to purely annoy him, Shuichi quickly flipped over the first card, and looked at Shuichi frowned. He laid it face down on the table. It was the Candlestick. Yuki held his breath. One down, two to go. Once again, Shuichi flipped over the second card and looked at it. This time, Shuichi ran a hand through his hair, another nervous habit. He slowly laid it down. It was Coronel Mustard. Yuki couldn't take it anymore. He quickly grabbed the third card and flipped it over.

He didn't look right away, but an over-exuberant whoop gave him the answer he had been looking for. The last card was the Library. He was wrong. " I knew it all along Yuki! See!" Shuichi revealed that he had been holding the Kitchen card the whole game. "I WON! NANANANANA! You lose!" Shuichi taunted. "HEY! That means that you have to take me on a Daaaaatteee!" Shuichi oozed. "We haven't been on a date in _ages_ Yuki! Oh! I'm so excited! What are we gonna do? Where are you gonna take me?" Shuichi peppered him with questions.

Yuki rubbed his temples. It was going to be one hell of a long week. He quickly started grabbing cards and putting them back in the box. "Aw, aren't we going to play some more?" Shuichi whined. Yuki silenced him with a glare, then pulled him in for a kiss, meanwhile trying to decide if Clue mysteriously vanishing would tip Shuichi off- or if he would even notice. Well, if he was going to suffer, he might as well enjoy it. He dragged Shuichi off into the bedroom. Might as well start on fulfilling the bet requirements.

A/N: No flames please, constructive cricisms are welcomed. Also, let me know if you spot any grammatical errors, etc. I'm un-bataed and wrote this whole story at about 1:00 at night (which is when a LOT of my ideas show up), so I'm sure there are some. Also, I'm listing this fic as complete, but may update it when I get a new idea. Just listing it that way so people don't think I've abandoned it!

P.S if you read my other fic, Cattus Cattus, I have recently decided to update it as well! Let's just say I had a revamp in the fanfiction world. Also: does anybody know how to edit chapters already submitted? I wrote this fic and Cattus Cattus quite some time ago and would like to go back and make some changes (nothing major, I promise). :D **Thanks so much for all your help, guys! 3, hugs, and cookies! ~drarryfan1~**


End file.
